dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alcor
=Release date= Border's book store has Alcor listed for a Dec. 1st 2009 release, not November 18 since today is the 22nd and it isnt out yet! =Canon= Is Alcor canon? I know that many of the events in it are... but I have noticed a few possible contradictions with the main plotline, namely the fact that in Alcor, Yowkow hangs out with the Canard crew quite a bit... however, once you get to the games, Silabus doesn't act like he knows Yowkow particularly well at all (at least that I could tell). --Rintaun 16:05, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :They actually never really interact at all, actually, that's probably the reason... - Kuukai2 18:45, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::...XD Yea, I guess that's a good point... Well, I, for one, am going to consider Alcor to be canon :O --Rintaun 20:29, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Sophora thumb|300px Are we sure that's Sophora? If we are we might as well indicate that Nanase = Sophora. - Kuukai2 03:14, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, you clearly see her removing a large hat that looks exactly like Sophora's, and her outfit is Sophora's, not Nanase's. (Interestingly her jacket is nothing more then a differently colored version of Silabus's). If it's NOT Sophora, it's at least close enough to almost be her twin. --CRtwenty 04:30, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::There's no one else obsessed with Mia, and yet it takes more than that to convince this site Endrance is Elk... I just think we should have a consistent level of scrutiny. - Kuukai2 04:42, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::If you insist, but I'd say there's at least enough evidence to point out a possible connection on their character trivia. --CRtwenty 05:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter if it looks similar. Remember when the first GU trailer came out and we thought Shino was Atoli solely because they look similar? Point is, the scene was in black and white so you don't even know what color Nanase's costume was. Kulaguy 23:52, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Might as well give a description of the scene, assumptions removed: :::::Location: Outside a tall building which looks like part of the Moon Tree @Home. :::::Character: Seen from behind. Wearing a long coat, has hair identical to Nanase's, is holding a hat which, from what is visible of it, looks much like Sophora's. :::::Text: "Back when I was Nanase..." :::::If I've missed or misremembered anything, feel free to correct me. --Shinsou Wotan 00:46, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Shinsou, we know what the scene says. We had it scanlated. Kulaguy 00:53, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::I added a picture of the scene in question. --CRtwenty 18:17, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Meaning of 破軍 TOKYOPOP's translator gives the book subtitle as Benetnasch Overture with the following explanation: :Both English and Japanese have two names for the last star in the Big Dipper’s handle. Japanese has “youkou” and “hagun” (the latter of which we see here); English has “Alkaid” and “Benetnasch.” The story features a character named Youkou whose English name is Alkaid. Therefore, here (the only time the story refers to the star as “hagun”) I chose to use the other English name, “Benetnasch.” It was believed that leading an army to this star would spell certain failure and inversely that to fight with the star to your back was fortuitous in battle. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Chancellor Zhuge Liang was said to have told his men, “Keep your back to Benetnash and heaven will be on your side.” See also http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベネトナシュ. Not sure you'd want "Benetnasch" in the article title or just "Hagun," but "battle" is right out. —Peter Ahlstrom (Not at TOKYOPOP anymore) 01:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC)